Broken Family
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Chapter One: Marcus runs into his brother, who doesn't know who is he, and tortures him. No Christmas in the first chapter. Chapter Two: It's Christmas Eve at Number Twelve. How does Marcus feel? Chapter 3: M/K get caught by Ana. Chapter 4: Christmas Day.
1. Broken Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Broken Family

Marcus's body was on fire. Not in the literal sense, but it felt like it was. He cried out in pain as his body lifted off the ground. He clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to give them the chance to find his weakness. His body fell back to the ground and he gasped for breath, coughing up the blood that was flowing through his body. He might need that blood…

Marcus was gasping for breath. He looked up at the man standing in front of him and then down, forgetting that a mask covered his face. The man didn't know who he was, nor did Marcus know the man. Well, technically he didn't. All he knew was what he had been told.

"Are you going to tell me who you are or not?" the man asked. He didn't have a British or Irish accent; it was more the lines of a Southern accent, like someone from Texas.

"No," Marcus said, masking his voice.

He cried out in pain as pain shot back through his body. He clenched his fists and teeth. This man wasn't going to find out who he was. Too much was on the line for this guy to find out who Marcus was. He wasn't even sure what side this guy was on. Did it really matter? If the man had been his father, even then he would go through torture rather than turn over the information needed to destroy all of them.

"I could do this all day, boy," the man said. Marcus's body continued to be on fire.

Marcus focused on the blonde girl he loved. He focused on her green eyes, her athletic build. He focused on the thought that he had a daughter at home that needed him to come home. A daughter who had already lost her parents and didn't even know it. How would she respond to the man, who'd raised her, death? He couldn't let that happen. He focused on those two things and the pain subsided to a dull annoyance.

"Answer me!" the man roared. Great, he'd made the man mad. The man pulled something from his pocket. "Now!" Marcus stood shakily. And, the man apparently had a knife too. Marcus shakily pulled out his wand.

"No," he said, still masking his voice. The man let out a growl and threw a spell at Marcus. Marcus watched as the ground next to him burned. Apparently the man didn't have a very good aim.

"I'll make you," the man said.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Marcus challenged, throwing a charm at the man, causing him to collapse.

"I'll find a way," he grunted, but Marcus had already Apparated. Jonathon Flint let out a roar of anger.

Marcus may have known the man. He'd only met his brother Jonathon once, at a family get together and the tension had been high then. Jonathon may have known Marcus, but he couldn't allow him to. Jonathon had chosen the Dark Side.

Marcus looked at Number Twelve before lowering his hoodie's hood and taking the ski mask off his face as some woman looked at him with a terrified expression. He barely looked at her as he watched the house of Number Twelve appear. He pushed the gate open, wondering why they needed a gate in front of a house that no one could see other than wizards, and walked through the front door.

Marcus threw the mask onto a table and nodded at some of the portraits. He found that slightly awkward. He hurried past the portrait of the woman who always screamed when the doorbell was rang and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was in there, filling people's plates, many of whom probably didn't want any.

Marcus sat down in a chair and Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of him. Marcus toyed with the food, not hungry because his body was still on fire. He looked up as he heard someone else enter. There she stood. She had her hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of her neck. A small girl held the elder's hand and was sucking on her thumb, looking innocent.

Marcus felt a small smile play on his lips. Anastasia was anything but innocent. She may put on an act, but when she was at home, she was two years of pure terror. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the man she believed to be her father. She was too young to understand the truth, so they hadn't told her. She ran to him and hugged him. Marcus buried the pain. He didn't want to scare her.

"What did you find out?" Katie asked, sitting down. Marcus looked at her and then at Anastasia. He placed his daughter on his knee.

"I'll tell you later," he said, easing with his family's presence. She looked at him and then away with a nod. He watched her bite her lip and take a bite of the food Molly had placed in front of her. He wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist and took a bite of his own food.

"Jonathon?" Katie asked, running a brush through her hair later that night. "Who is Jonathon Flint?" Marcus lounged on the bed with his hands behind his head. "You know him?" she asked, looking at him in the mirror. He shrugged and winced slightly.

"I've met him once or twice. He's fifteen years or so older than me, Katie, so he moved out when I was two or three. What was I supposed to do? Say 'Hey, I'm your youngest brother Marcus and we're on opposite sides. Kill me now'?" he asked. She came over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well, when you put it that way…. Look, Marcus, I love you and he's your brother. Even if he is on the Dark side, don't you think you should at least try to talk to him? You can't choose your family like your friends," she pointed out, stroking his hair.

"I can choose my family in a sense. I chose you," he said, looking up at her. She smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead.


	2. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Merry Christmas

Marcus sat in the kitchen of Number Twelve on Christmas Eve with Katie on his right. He watched Anastasia and the other Order member's kids play in the corner by the Christmas tree. He looked across the table at his parents, at the gray streaking their hair and the wrinkles starting to form on their faces. He wondered why time had to pass so fast.

It seemed as though it was only a day or so ago when he left his parents home when he turned of age. They hadn't had gray in their hair or wrinkles or looked as tired as they did. They'd been in their forties and not in the early fifties. He couldn't believe that Anastasia was already five, he'd been married to Katie for six years, or that he was where he was now.

Where was he now? He didn't really know. He was playing Quidditch and would retire in three years from that. He had a beautiful wife and daughter. He had his family, his parents and his brothers and sisters. Well, all of them except for Jonathon. Marcus wasn't even sure if he could trust most of his other siblings. Only three out of ten were there.

"Marcus," Katie said, nudging him with her elbow. "Your mom's talking to you." Marcus snapped out of his daze and looked at his mom.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I was asking how you two were settling into your new home. You liking Falmouth?" Elizabeth asked. Marcus shrugged.

"It's pretty good," he said, not really knowing how to say how it felt. He missed having a huge yard, but he did have a big yard…it was just all downhill with a pond at the bottom of it.

"The community's good?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Decent except for one neighbor," he said. The Dursley's kept giving him a hard time. All the time.

"You'll have that," his mom said, standing to get a new cup of coffee. Marcus felt his dad's eyes on him, but he kept his eyes focused on Anastasia, who was now playing the role of a mother with her children.

"Why does she always say that?" Marcus murmured, looking at Katie. She smiled at her.

"Because she's your mom," she said, taking his hand. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone, quickly replying to Adrian and feeling Katie's disapproving look.

"What?" he asked innocently, looking at her.

"You're good, Marcus, and he's not. You shouldn't be talking to him. He's bad news," Katie said under her breath.

"It's Christmas Eve, Katie, cut him some slack," Marcus replied. Katie shrugged and looked down.

"When's Harry coming?" Elizabeth asked, standing by the stove. Mrs. Weasley looked up.

"Oh, I don't know if he'll be here tonight. He will be tomorrow," she replied.

Marcus stood and walked over to Anastasia and leaned against the wall as he watched her play, wishing that everything was as simple as they had it. Sure, his parents and brothers were joking around, everyone was in good spirits, but Marcus had one wish: that things would be as simple as they used to be.

He knew that this would never happen, seeing as though life went on and things could never go back to the things they used to be, but he still wished. You were allowed to wish. Wishing isn't against the law or anything. Sometimes, though, you would be disappointed by not having your wish come true, but you can't give up. That's all there is to it.

"Daddy," Anastasia said, her green eyes having a sleepy look in them. Marcus looked at her. "I'm sleepy."

"Being a mother's hard work, isn't it, Ana?" Katie asked, walking over. Anastasia smiled at her and held her arms up to Marcus to be picked up. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms and straightening up.

"Tomorrow Santa comes?" Anastasia asked sleepily. Katie and Marcus smiled softly at her.

"Tomorrow, Santa comes," Katie said.

"Actually, tomorrow's only a couple of hours away, so if you want Santa to visit, then you'd better get to bed and fall asleep fast. He won't come if you're awake," Marcus told her. Her sleepy eyes widened slightly and she squirmed in his arms.

"Santa comes for all good little boys and girls if they're good, rather or not you're awake or asleep," Katie said, smiling at Ana and then at Marcus. He transferred Ana to his wife and they turned.

"I'll be asleep," Anastasia said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sure you will be," Marcus said. She smiled at him as they walked up the stairs.

Marcus laid down on the bed at midnight after helping the others put out the gifts for the kids. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched Katie walk in and sit down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Flint," Katie murmured. He smiled against her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Bell," he said. She turned and smiled at him.

"I love you," she said, touching the side of his cheek.

"Love you too," he said, kissing her softly.

"Tomorrows Christmas already," she said, sighing. Marcus sighed and rolled over onto his back. He rested his hands on his chest.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. Ever since Ana was born…it's just gone by so fast," he said, shaking his head. She rested her head on his chest.

"Just enjoy it, Marcus, while we can," she said, closing her eyes. Marcus lay there, wondering what she meant by that.


	3. Christmas Eve: Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Christmas Eve: Caught

Marcus felt like he was on the Sun. He frowned. Wasn't it said to not go towards the light? Well, how could he not go towards the light when it was blinding him? Something was also shaking him. Earthquake, perhaps? London had them, didn't they? He squeezed his eyes shut harder, but the shaking only increased. Man, it was a high powered earthquake.

"Marcus Flint," a girls voice said. He frowned again and squeezed his eyes shut. What was Katie doing in his dream? Was she in the earthquake too? "Marcus, wake up, we have to put out the presents." Marcus groaned and opened his eye.

There was no earthquake. Katie had been shaking him to get him to wake up because Anastasia had finally fallen asleep and it was time to put the presents out. The light had been the lamp next to the bed she'd turned on. It was Christmas Ever. Marcus glanced at the clock. Correction, it was 12:01, Christmas Day. He had to play Santa Clause, but at least he got to eat the cookies that Mrs. Weasley had put out.

Marcus rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. It was too early to get up and play Santa Clause. He didn't want to get out of bed, but Katie started shaking him again. Apparently she had other ideas. He mumbled something at her that was incoherent. She sighed.

"Marcus, if you don't get up and help me, this pregnant chick is going to have to do it all," she said. Marcus's eyes snapped open.

"Wait, back up," he said, sitting up. He looked at her. "Did you just say 'pregnant'?" He had to make sure he got this right. Surely she would have told him…right? He watched Katie bite her lip. "When did you find out?" He took her hands in his.

"A few days ago," she said. She looked up at him. "I wanted to wait and tell everyone tomorrow, but I guess saying it right now, to you, was actually the right thing to do. Mom and Dad know, but no one else does."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. She sighed and shrugged.

"I just wanted to surprise you," she said. Marcus took her in his arms.

"You did," he murmured. She wrapped her arms around him and they remained like that for a moment.

"Santa Clause, we need to get to work," Katie murmured into his shoulder eventually. He chuckled.

"Alright, Mrs. Clause," he said and pulled away.

Marcus sunk down into a chair in the living room as Katie positioned the presents to meet her expectations. He looked at the chocolate chip cookies and glass of milk on the table next to him. He reached over, after glancing towards the stairs, and took one. Mrs. Weasley was a good cook, he had to give her that.

He watched as Katie straightened up, a sleepy smile on her face as she surveyed everything. Someone had already been down her, probably Mrs. Weasley, and placed the other kids presents beneath the tree. She would have done the same for Marcus and Katie, but Katie had wanted to do it. Mrs. Weasley also appeared to think that Marcus needed to be fattened up a bit because she said he could have the cookies. He needed them, she said.

"Are you happy?" Marcus asked as he finished off the cookie. She jumped and looked at him.

"Happy?"

"With the presents. Are you satisfied with them?"

"They're only gifts, Marcus; they're going to be messed up in the morning."

"Then why were you just fussing with them?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know…just was," she said, sitting down next to him. He handed her a cookie. She smiled at him. "This is our first Christmas here. It seems…normal, you know? It feels like we've always had Christmas here and we always will. It's like we're all one big family."

"We are one big family," Marcus replied. "We're just not all related."

"I guess," she said, taking a bite of the cookie.

"Mommy…Daddy…?" a girls voice asked. Katie gave Marcus a look and jammed the cookie she had in her hand into the cushion. Marcus stood.

"What're you doing up, Ana?" he asked, glad she hadn't seen the gifts yet as he ushered her back into the hallway. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her sleepily.

"I had a dream…a bad dream," she replied. Marcus picked her up in his arms as Katie walked over. "Why were you eating Santa's cookies?" Marcus and Katie exchanged glances.  
>"We weren't eating his cookies," Marcus replied.<p>

"I saw you," she said, nestling into his arms.

"We were helping Santa," Marcus replied as he walked towards the stairs.

"Helping?" she asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Mommy and I were just trying to help Santa not get…too fat to fit down the chimney," Marcus said. Katie hid her smile from him.

"That wouldn't be good."

"No, it wouldn't," Marcus said and laid her on her bed. "Get some rest, Anastasia, it's a big day tomorrow." He tucked her in and watched her eyes close and felt Katie wrap her arms around him.

They stood there and watched her sleep. At one point, Marcus walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down in it, pulling Katie on his lap. They watched Ana sleep peacefully, looking innocent. Marcus didn't believe that she was innocent, though. She was a little terror. He still loved her, though. There was nothing that could make him not love her.

Marcus yawned and felt Katie relax as she rested her head against his chest. The room was silent except for the ticking off the clock on the wall. He felt at rest that night.

"Merry Christmas, Marcus," Katie murmured sleepily. Marcus stroked her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Katie," he said right before she fell asleep.


	4. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: Christmas is upon us already. This chapter is the final chapter and takes place on Christmas Day at Number Twelve. **

Christmas Day

Marcus lay awake. He glanced at his clock. This was normally the time he was waking up to get ready for practice. It felt odd to not have to go to practice, but it was also Christmas Day. He sighed. Old habits die hard. He probably should have been getting some sleep because Ana would be going full force all day and then she'd crash. He'd probably crash at around noon. It was five and he'd only gotten five hours of sleep, so he didn't think he'd last very long.

He rolled over and watched Katie's peaceful figure sleep. To him, probably not to others, she looked like a sleeping angel. That probably sounded corny, but with her blonde hair and peaceful, relaxed features, she did. All she needed was the wings and halo. Did angels even have halos anymore? He didn't know and, truthfully, he didn't really care. He had two angels and that was enough for him. But, soon, he would have three angles. Maybe, though, the newest addition of their family would be a little devil. Yeah, the newest addition had to be more like Marcus because Ana acted like Katie. They were in for trouble.

Marcus rolled back onto his back and drifted off to sleep.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a girl's voice shrieked. Marcus groaned and squinted at the clock. Seven. That was the time that they'd set for Ana to wake up. He sighed. He'd been hoping she didn't know what a seven was.

"Go back to bed," Marcus muttered, burying his face in the pillow, but now Katie was up and shaking him. He felt Ana jump on him.

"Daddy, its Christmas! Time to get up! Presents," she said, jumping up and down. Marcus sighed.

"Fine, I'll be down in two minutes," he muttered.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said and sighed in relief when he felt her get off his back and run towards the door with Katie in tow.

Marcus sunk down into a chair in the living room, watching the Potter's, Weasley's, and his own daughter run around the living room. He ran a hand through his hair. They were waiting for Mrs. Weasley to emerge from the kitchen. Katie smiled at him from where she sat on the floor near Ana.

Mrs. Weasley finally appeared, relieving the kids. They were giddy as they sat down with their mom's. Marcus watched Ana as she debated which present to open first. She decided on a medium sized on. She looked at Marcus, as if asking why he wasn't coming down on the floor too. He sighed and sat down beside Katie. Ana ripped the wrapping present off the present and looked at the doll that had been inside. Marcus was almost afraid to see what George and Angelina had given her.

Marcus smiled as Ana inspected each of her other presents. From Marcus and Katie, she'd received a doll, a kitchen set, a toy broom, a fake wand, a little toy cauldron, a new set of robes, and several other small things. Mrs. Weasley had made each of the children cookies and treats. She'd gotten gift cards from the others. Katie hung on to those.

"There's one other present for you, Ana," Katie said as Ana sat on Marcus's lap with her doll. She looked at Katie curiously. "Come on." Katie stood and held her hand out to Ana. She climbed off of Marcus's lap and took her mom's hand. Marcus followed Katie out back to the fenced area behind Number Twelve.

A little black lab puppy sat there with a red collar on and a green bow attached to the collar. She perked up when she saw the Flint's emerge onto the small deck and wagged her tail. A light snow had started and made the small puppy look as though she had dandruff. She'd only been outside for fifteen minutes. Marcus had escaped to remove the dog from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley's room.

Ana's eyes lit up when she saw the dog and the doll in her arms was soon forgotten. She dropped the doll, which Marcus smoothly caught before it hit the ground, and ran to the puppy. The dog let out a short bark and licked Ana's face. Marcus smiled as Ana laughed and squealed as she landed on the ground and the dog ended up on top of her, licking her face.

Marcus looked at Katie. She was smiling at Ana. He put his arm around Katie as they watched Ana. She finally got the dog to stop licking her and had wrapped her arms around the dog. Marcus watched as Ana, determined, picked up the puppy gently and held it like she did her dolls.

"What's the doggies name?" Ana asked, looking at Marcus with her innocent, brown eyes. He looked at Katie.

"Well, Santa didn't name her, so what do you want to call her?" Katie asked, looking at Ana. Ana bit her lip, thinking.

"Snow," she said finally. Marcus hid back a laugh. Naming a pure black dog after the white snow? It made no sense to him, but if that's what she wanted to name it, so be it.

"Snow it is," Marcus said.

"Welcome to the family, Snow," Katie said quietly. She looked at Ana. "You're going to be a sister." Ana frowned, not getting it. "I'm having another baby." Ana made a face.

"What wrong with me?" Ana asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why need another baby?" Katie smiled and took Ana and the dog into her arms.

"Because I don't want you to be lonely," she murmured, kissing the top of Ana's head and looked at Marcus. He smiled at her and then knelt down next to them both, hugging them.

"Who put a cookie in the cushions!" Marcus heard Mrs. Weasley yell from inside. He and Katie exchanged a knowing look and smiled, trying not to laugh. Ana just looked at them and then shook her head at Snow.

"Grownups are weird," Ana murmured to her dog. Marcus chuckled lightly. It was a Merry Christmas.

**A/N: Happy holidays!**

**~Harmony'sLove~**


End file.
